Our Song
by oldincisions
Summary: She was always Joe's number one girl, so why didn't she have a song written for her? One shot based on "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Joe/OFC


_Author's note: Here's a pretty fluffy one-shot based on "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it already, I suggest finding the video on you tube or something before reading; it's one of the cutest love songs I've heard. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!_

Our Song

"Thanks so much, you guys. You're awesome and we love you!" Joe Jonas set his microphone down and jogged off the stage behind his two brothers. He felt as if his heart might leap from his chest, his adrenaline still soaring. The crowd's roar finally dulled, allowing him a moment to think in solitude. He'd been stuck on this tour for over a month, and was eager for the two day break he was now officially enjoying.

"Are you coming with us?" Joe's older brother Kevin approached him. Their family was preparing to leave the arena and return to the comfort of their own.

"I can't; you know that. Can you give me a ride on your way? Don't even try to tell me your car isn't here." Kevin shook his head fiercely at his brother's request.

"No, Joseph. No, no, no. I don't want to play chauffer, not right now. Aren't you tired, anyway? And you're all sweaty!"

She won't care. Come on, Kevin. This is my only chance for months," Joe said, his words crisp and precise. Kevin knew his brother only acted this way when he truly business; he had no choice but to oblige.

"Fine. This is the only ride you're getting from me, so find a different way home." Joe grinned, giving his brother a light punch on the arm.

"I can always count on you, bro! Let's blow this place before someone tries talking me into going home." Joe ignored his brother's rolling eyes as they made their way to the car. Nothing could bring him down on this night; he'd been waiting far too long for this.

Kevin's shiny BMW cruised through the warm California night. Joe watched the dark neighborhoods fly by in a blur; his brother was definitely going over the speed limit.

"Are you in a hurry?" Joe asked. He gripped the dashboard, thinking about how much he wanted to make it through the night in one piece.

"Sorry, I haven't driven in a while. I guess I better slow down; this is her street, right?" Kevin eased his foot off the gas.

"Yeah, that green house on the right." Joe rolled his window down as the car approached the driveway. Suddenly, he was all nerves, feeling extremely ill.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Are you sure you don't want to go home and get some sleep? It's been a long day." Kevin looked protectively at his younger brother.

"No way," Joe said, shaking his head, "I'll be fine. Can you please pick me up tomorrow morning? I'll do anything you want."

"You're not even coming home?! What am I supposed to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Tell them I'm at Garbo's house? I don't care! I owe you big time, Kevin! Call me tomorrow," Joe said as he hopped out of the car, not giving his brother a chance to object. He walked slowly to the front door, trying to steady his racing heartbeat. He hoped she was still awake; it was quickly approaching midnight. He dug in the front pocket of his pants, pulling out his key ring. She had entrusted him with a key to her family home several years ago, and he wondered if she knew he still carried it with him. He fumbled with the lock; the porch was pitch-black. He finally swung the door open, trying to keep a quiet as possible.

"Joey, I would've left the light on if I knew you were coming!" Her voice hit his ears, sweet and melodic. After all these years, she was still the only one allowed to call him by such a nickname.

"I-I-I I thought you might be asleep, that's why I didn't call you." Joe couldn't believe how nervous she made him feel. Every time he laid eyes on her felt like the first, knocking the breath right out of him.

"What about the doorbell? You know my parents are never home on the weekends; it's not like you would've bothered anyo9ne." She let out a husky laugh, brushing the light blonde hair from her eyes. Joe knew she could see his nervous demeanor.

"Yeah, I guess I knew that. I just need one night away from my family. You know, like old times."

"Well, I already set the couch up for you," she said, pulling Joe inside, "like old times."

Joe opened his eyes slowly, shaken from his sleep by the faint sound of music and clinking dishes. He sat up and looked around the room, feeling disoriented. A wave of relief rolled over him as he remembered where he was. The night had passed quickly on that familiar couch, leaving him more rejuvenated than he'd been in ages. He threw the blanket off and rose from the couch, thumping barefoot across the house to the kitchen.

"Ooh, walk of shame!" She grinned, eyeing the clothes he was still wearing from the previous night. 'If only,' Joe thought to himself.

"So I came a little unprepared, who cares? I probably smell though." She gave a little sniff in Joe's direction, shaking her head.

"No more than usual. Come on, help me make these pancakes; I worn in an hour," she said, offering a measuring cup to Joe. He gladly accepted it; he would do anything for her. Even when she was making fun of him, he felt nothing but perfect around her. He was grateful to spend the next half hour cooking with her, even though it left them scrambling for time to actually enjoy the end result.

"Eat fast!" She commanded, piling the pancakes high on Joe's plate. He was too distracted by the radio to eat, busy singing along to an upbeat pop song. She laughed between bites of her own breakfast as he struggled to hit the high notes. The song quickly ended, fading into the opening chords he knew all too well.

"This next song is by the hottest band on the planet right now, the Jonas Brothers! It's called 'When You Look Me In The Eyes,'" the radio DJ spoke through the speakers. Joe sighed; he'd heard that song enough to lad a lifetime. He watched her as se set her fork down with a frown on her face and turned the volume knob to zero.

"Ouch, you hate my music that much?" Joe looked at her, almost feeling hurt.

"I just can't hear myself think over the radio. So, why haven't you written a song about me?"

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says "Baby, is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking how _

_We don't have a song"_

"What?" Joe asked, thrown off-guard by her question.

"you've never written a song about me. Mandy, Amelia, even AJ; good or bad, every girl that has mattered to you has a song. Am I not worth it?" "It's not like that," Joe said carefully, searching for the right explanation.

"'It's not like that?' How so? We've been through so much, yet I'm not deserving."

"Don't say that, please," Joe pleaded. He couldn't believe he'd chosen the wrong words in such an important situation. He wanted to throw his arms around her, wrap her in a tight, hug, but she'd never allow it; she was stubborn to a fault. He watched her push her plate away and stand up from the table.

"I can't do this right now; I have to leave; I'm going to be way late to work. Can you just clean all this up, Joey?" She left without another sound, leaving Joe sitting alone in the empty house. He felt defeated, with no motivation to ever leave that spot. Suddenly he realized what she'd just said. She had still called him by his nickname, giving him hope; she would never call him such a thing if she were truly angry. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began to make a call.

"Kevin? Can you pick me up? I need you to take me one more place, please. I'll owe you forever, I know…"

Eleven hours later she finally returned home. After walking out on Joe she had arrived to work late as predicted, worked an extra long shift, and had to spend the whole day dealing with a packed store of less-than-friendly customers. She was more than ready to head straight to her bedroom and relax, desperate for her luck to change. She hastily navigated the entryway, nearly reaching her destination before something caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks, glancing back down the hallway. In the living room sat dozens upon dozens of white roses, arranged in several vases.

"Joey," she murmured, thinking of how he was the only one that knew they were her favorite flowers. She approached the largest bunch, noticing an envelope lay beside the bouquet. She slowly opened it, gazing at the several pages scrawled in his most careful script.

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my loving bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said:_

"_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date, 'Man, I didn't kiss her and I should have'_

_And when I got home, before I said 'Amen'_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

Her hand dropped to her side as she finished reading the note, her whole body in a state of shock.

"Surprise?" Joe's voice filled her ears suddenly. He'd been anxiously awaiting her arrival for hours, nervously arranging and rearranging the flowers to pass the time.

"Joey…" she said again, turning around to face Joe. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a close hug. Every trace of the day's bad events and dissolved as he wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing her in.

"Do you see now?" Joe began, "No song I could ever write would be good enough. I don't think the right words exist to describe what you are to me."

"Oh, you cheese ball," She replied, trying to brush off the intensity of the moment. No one had ever talked to her in such a manner, and she didn't know how to react. Joe pulled away from her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm serious! Do you know how many times I've tried to write a song about you? I must've started a million times, but nothing worked. I could never express in writing how I feel, but maybe this will do the trick." With that, Joe pulled her into him, his lips colliding with hers. He felt her body relax, allowing him to pull her even closer. He decided right then that her lips had to be the softest thing he'd ever felt. She finally broke their kiss, pulling gently away from him.

"What took you so long, Joey?" she said, letting out one of her signature laughs. Joe grinned, wondering himself why he'd never attempted to kiss her before.

"I don't know, but I think I'll have to do it more often!"

Two days later, Joe was back on stage with his brothers. He wondered as he bounded about if the crowd noticed him constantly glancing back, sending loving gazes in her direction. She stood just off stage, bobbing her head to the music with a smile on her face.

"So, which song is about you?" She turned around, looking for the source of the question. She found herself face-to-face with a woman she recognized as one of the band's stage managers. She paused for a moment, searching for an answer.

"We have a song, but I don't think you'd know it if you heard it."

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song…_

'_cause our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

'_cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date, "Man, I didn't kiss him and I should have"_

_And when I got home, before I said "Amen"_

_Asking God if He could play it again_


End file.
